1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an underwater illumination device and more particularly to a light source adapted to produce a beam having a light density pattern meeting the requirements of underwater photography.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Underwater lights for photography have been previously employed wherein a bulb has a transparent sleeve thereabout, and a curvilinear reflector is disposed behind the bulb.